Wraecwulf Ranulfson
Character Description A tall, grim beast with a wiry build is the first impression most have when they see this man. Long, golden hair frames an angular face with a sharp nose and two piercing emerald eyes. Thin lips are set in an almost permanent scowl, over a sharp chin sporting a carefully groomed goatee. His face is almost unmarked, save for a couple small dueling scars on his upper cheeks, and a large, ragged line of scar tissue running across the left side of his jaw. This scar runs from his left ear, all the way to his goatee, adding a stiffness to the flesh on that side of his face. His clothing is simple, and antiquated by todays standards. A simple wool tunic, cut at the waist is covered by a mail coat polished to a mirror finish. A helm hangs from his belt, a gleaming, priceless thing of blued steel panels and gold trim with a faceplate of dark iron. Lean legs are covered by black leather pants tucked into sturdy leather boots. A large cloak of white bear fur, trimmed with black leather is held about his shoulders by an elaborate silver brooch. The only other possessions of note are a large, simplistic, brutal war-ax, a battered oak shield, and a bulging herb pouch hanging from a leather sword belt. "Spirit-breaker" is the name of the axe, a simple but fitting name. It's construction is simplistic, with almost no ornamentation save for the crest of Lordaeron, which is etched into the broad blade and inlaid with copper. A series of notches cover the darkened ashwood shaft, disappearing beneath the leather straps wound around the middle of the handle. Battered, torn, pierced, and even partially burnt, the shield is of no use in a battle. It is round in construction, and very large. Unlike most shields, this one is constructed of wood planks, and covered with leather and topped with an iron shield boss. Leather strips line the edge of the shield, held in place my rusting rivets. Most of the hide is gone from the shield, torn or burnt away, and large chunks of wood have been hacked out. What is left of the hide covering the shield sports the crest of Lordaeron, painted in black against a white background. There is also evidence of names having been written upon the hide, possibly the names of former comrades or family members. The herb pouch in and of itself is nothing uncommon, however, it's contents are. Within the pouch are a handful of strange dried mushrooms. ((Wraecwulf does possess other weapons, including two swords (Long and short), a hand-axe, and a useable shield. He rarely uses any of these, relying on agility and the brutal power of his axe to win his fights.)) Character Biography Wraecwulf was born in a small village in the northernmost reaches of Lordaeron ((Now the Easter Plaguelands. On the map, the village would be several miles east of Stratholme.)). Born to a man named Ranulf, and a mother named Ardith, he was the youngest of three sons. The eldest two sons, Ranulf the younger, and Cerdic would follow in the steps of their father as farmers. Wraecwulf was chosen to recieve military training. At a young age, he was taught by a local man, a grizzled veteran named Beornoth, and at times, by his father who had fought in the first war, before settling down as a farmer. Wraecwulf turned out to be a natural at the ways of the warrior, and excelled in his training. By the age of sixteen, the second war had broken out. Lusting for a real taste of war, the young Wraecwulf lied about his age, and found himself facing the Orcish hordes with sword and shield. His youthful, romantic view of war was quickly tempered by the horrifying sights he faced on the battlefield, and he came back looking aged far beyond his years. But soldiering was now a way of life for the young man, and the only path he could walk. Mustering out of the military, he returned to his village, and became a Housecarl (The local term for bodyguard/household soldier) for the local nobleman, who managed several small villages in Northern Lordaeron. The nobleman's name was Aelfric, a good man, and loyal to Lordaeron. The several years that followed his employment in Aelfric's household went by peacefully enough, with little need for Wraecwulf or any of the Housecarls to bare their weapons. That, however, came to an abrupt end as the plague of undeath swept through Northern Lordaeron, ravaging the land. Fortunately, Aelfric and several others, including Wraecwulf had been ill at the time the plagued grain had been delivered, and their illnesses saved them from a far worse fate. Sick and exhausted, the few men who hadn't fallen to the plague endured the horror of having to kill friends and family. When there was no more they could do, they torched a handful of villages and fled from northern Lordaeron. The survivors took refuge in Capital City. This respite was short lived however, as Prince Arthas returned a new man, and killed his father. Not long afterwards, the Scourge swarmed the city, and again, it was only by pure luck that Wraecwulf, his lord, and several others of his household troops managed to escape. With Lordaeron in it's death throes, the Housecarls joined the refugees headed south. Along with whatever soldiers had survived the onslaught, Wraecwulf and the other survivors fought brutal rearguard actions against the undead horde, in defense of the civilian refugees. In this fighting, Aelfric, along with almost all his other Housecarls were killed. Wraecwulf barely made it out of Lordaeron alive. From that time on, the crest of Lordaeron painted upon his shield was changed from blue to black. The years afterwards have been spent mostly in Stormwind and the surrounding country. He has been through the Dark Portal many times, and more recently, in Northrend to eradicate the Scourge. Wraecwulf's time in Northrend was highly personal, as would be expected for someone who had lost everything to the plague, including his beloved kingdom. He is established within the Ashen Verdict, having been present when the gates to Icecrown Citadel were breached, and having fought many actions within it's frozen halls. With the supposed victory in Northrend, Wraecwulf has finally returned to Stormwind, his adopted home, with hope that he will never hear the grim music of war again... ((I realize that there is a chance that this bends lore a little bit. If there is anything major that should be brough to my attention, that breaks lore, please, let me know.)) Out of Character Notes - Wraecwulf is influenced heavily by the Anglo-Saxon Huscarl, a class of professional warrior and bodyguard. As such, he's an ideal character to serve as a bodyguard to someone important. - Wraecwulf can come off as incredibly blunt sometimes, even to the point of being unintentionally insulting (To your character, mind you.). Please don't take anything said in character personally. I know it sounds ridiculous, but i've had this happen before. - I do not RP in whisper, unless my character is close enough to actually 'whisper' to you. Whispering me from halfway across Azeroth will not be answered IC, unless something has been worked out beforehand. - Random RP is preferred to pre-planned events, though I don't mind getting in on storyline RP. So feel free to approach him and strike up a conversation. - I only do RP fights in the /roll format, unless a duel can be fought on equal terms. I find the /roll format to be the most fair way of settling RP conflicts, if it comes to blows. - I'm currently unguilded at the moment. I'm looking for any medium-rp guilds that are active in the later hours of the night, and on the weekends. Contact me through mail or whisper me if you have an opening. (All whispers are considered OOC unless otherwise specified.) - I'm almost always in-character, and if i'm not, you will see my status change in MRP. If you do not have MRP (Or some other RP add-on.), I will notify you that I am out of character. - I don't PvP much anymore, if at all. I do, however, PvE regularly, when not skulking around Stormwind. I am also looking for a late night/weekend casual raid group for ICC. I am fury/arms spec, with experience in ICC up to the Lich King (Group broke up after a couple attempts on him.). Contact me in game in game if you need an extra MDPS. Holy crap, looks like a lot. Honestly, i'm not that complicated when it comes to RP rules. Pretty much as long as you don't use telepathy, play a lore destroying character (I'm looking at you vampire-werewolf-son-of-arthas-and-penpal-of-thrall.), or god-mode, i'd be more than happy to roleplay with your character. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies